1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include parking support methods and parking support apparatus.
2. Related Art
Parking support apparatus for displaying a photographed image of the rearward of a vehicle on a display are known. Such an apparatus inputs image data through an on-board camera attached at the rear end of the vehicle and outputs a peripheral image on the basis of the image data with a guide line on a display provided in the vicinity of a driver's seat.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-114879 discloses an apparatus that displays an image of an overhead view around a vehicle. The image is produced on the basis of image data inputted through an on-board camera and at the same time a predicted course based on the current steering angle is superimposed on the overhead view image. In addition, as shown in FIG. 18, it is also suggested that an apparatus display an overhead view image 100 including a predicted locus line 101 based on a current steering angle of a vehicle. A vehicle width guide line 102 extending from the rear end of the vehicle in the traveling direction is also displayed on the image 100.